No Turning Back
by Angel of Mercy
Summary: My frist Digimon fic! A one-shot, it is a Michi, with small hints of Mimato, Taiora, and Daiyako. Mimi visits from America, only to see someone again who she can't get her mind off.


No Turning Back

No Turning Back

By: Angel of Mercy

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or the characters.This is a one-shot and my first Digimon fic, so be nice.

Dedication: To everyone who reviews, thanks!

%_*$)_@

The stars twinkled like little diamonds, as the craft seemed to float through the skies above.A small young girl sat on the plane by the window as she stared out into the starry night sky.A small sigh escaped her lips, signaling her mood to anyone who was around her.

'_I can't believe I am returning to Japan…I never thought I would ever see my friends again._Oh, I'm just so nervous, what if they don't like the gifts I got for them.It has been a few years since I have seen them and I don't know what they would like or if they have changed.Maybe I shouldn't have come back, it has been to long and they have all surely forgotten me by now.Sora…she has Yamato now and has college to deal with, and I bet she has so many other friends to talk to her.Yamato…I don't how I feel about him anymore, he came to visit me last year and I know I fell in love with him…but what kind of love was it?Brotherly love?Or close friendship?Maybe more…I just don't know, it all happened to suddenly.Hikari and Takeru are so much older now, they probably don't need me to play big sister anymore.Miyako and Daisuke, the last I heard they were going to college together and were constantly fighting just like always.Koushiro has a well paying job in one of Japan's most famous technology branches and Jyou is a world famous surgeon.Iori was a Kendo champion the last that I had heard and Ken was pursuing his soccer career like Daisuke, but I heard he was having problems with Miyako.And…Taichi…' she trailed off as she felt the jolt of the plane.A loud voice boomed over the intercom and Mimi felt her insides twisting inside of her as she saw the large buildings of the airport.She slowly made her way out into the walkway, but was suddenly pushed along the aisles by many rushing people.

"Hurry up!" a sharp cry came from behind her.She gasped as she was pushed forward, but was able to do nothing as she fell to the floor.She slowly looked up, but no one even paid notice to her as they stormed right past her, stepping on her slim frame in the process.She bit her lip so she would no cry out, but it did little good as whimpers came from her tight lips.Soon the rampage stopped and she felt strong hands grab her shoulders from behind her.She whimpered again as she was stood slowly and felt her bruised legs about to give out.The helping hands let go and she clutched a chair as she slowly looked behind her.A tall boy with wild blonde hair was looking at her in worry and she could do nothing but smile at him as she turned to leave.

"Thank you." She whispered as she slowly left, but the boy remained where he was standing.Mimi made her way down the steps and finally felt her legs working with her once more.She soon found her way into the plane station, but a frown came to her face, as she looked around at all the stampeding people around her.Her feet seemed to move on their own as she walked over to grab her luggage, but soon stopped as she saw a familiar head of unruly brown hair.Her heart leapt into her throat and her mouth became dry, but soon the man turned around to look at her with emerald green eyes.Her head turned to the side as disappointment racked through her, but soon regained herself as she walked over to claim her bags.It seemed like forever until her bags slowly came into view, and she grabbed them quickly as she went to sit down.Her eyes wondered around the place looking for familiar faces, but none seemed to come within her view.Her eyes slowly averted to looked at the clock, watching as the third hand slowly passed by each line, counting another second after another.Her mind soon drifted away, back to the past and never seemed to notice passing minute.

Memories: **A tall boy sat under a sakura tree, silent tears trailing down his cheeks.**The little tears fell to the earth below, sparkling like little diamonds in the morning sun.His unruly brown hair fell into his eyes, hiding his pain that racked his soul.A young girl ran through the park, her eyes darting frantically though the park as if the find something.Her hands clutched to her chest as she ran, tears steaming down her own face.Soon, the lost soul seemed to find her other half, little cheery blossoms raining around him like snowflakes.

** **

**"Taichi…" the girl whispered his name understandingly as she approached him.She kneeled down in front of him and lifted his chin as she looked into his eyes.She leaned forward and rested her forehead on his as her hands squeezed his shoulders.**

** **

**"Mimi…" his choked out as he placed his hands over hers, surrendering to her warmth.**

** **

**Flash**

** **

**"Hey!Are you coming or not Princess!" **

** **

**"You're going to pay for that Taichi!" **

** **

**"I would like to see you try!" **

** **

**"Calm down you two, we are here to enjoy ourselves1" Sora shouted as she looked out the two chasing after one another.**

** **

**"How can you tell me to calm down, he took my hat!" Mimi all but shouted as she knocked Taichi to the ground.The young man pouted and crossed his arms over his chest as he put on his puppy face.Mimi froze only inches from his face and stared into his brown eyes.Taichi stared back and slowly moved his hand to her hair, but a huge gush of water splashed over them.Mimi rolled off of him and slowly started to shiver as she rung out her hair in a frustrated manner.Taichi chuckled at this and slowly took off his goggles and walked over to her.She looked up at him suspiciously, but held her breath as he slowly brushed back her brown hair and placed his goggles on her head.She blushed and then giggled as she put her pick sun hat onto his head as it hid his wildly fluffy hair.**

** **

**"Thanks." He said sarcastically as he fiddled with it a bit.**

** **

**"Pink suits you princy." **

** **

**"As those do you goggle girl."**

^%_*_)*#@@

Hours seemed to pass, but the girl didn't even notice, as she was lost in the sea of dreams and memories.Darkness once again fell over to sky and the halls of the airport seemed deserted.

"Excuse me miss, is there someone who is going to pick you up." A gentle voice came to her, as she was shaken awake.She slowly opened her eyes, but didn't seem to know where she was.She bolt upright and suddenly looked around as if searching for something.

"What time is it?" she asked as her heart began to sink.

"Its about 11:35 miss, you have been asleep for all this time." He said as he looked at her.He frowned as he saw the small girl shake a bit, but she shook her head as tears pooled down her cheeks.

"I'll be fine, I know a place near here where I can go." She said in a whisper as she slowly stood.'_They forgot me…_' she thought as more tears made their way down her cheeks.The man tried to talk to her, but she did nothing as she grabbed her bags and walked along the empty floors.The rain beat wildly against the windows, seeming to want to get inside to get her.She approached the doors that led out into the cold rain, but soon stopped as she saw the same young man from the plane.He looked up at her with kind eyes and smiles, but it suddenly disappeared as he saw her tears streaked face.

"Mimi-chan?" he asked as he looked at her in concern and awe.

"Takeru?" she nearly choked as she dropped her bags.He ran over to her and hugged her close, his head resting on her shoulder.

"I am so sorry, I didn't recognize you on the plane, it took me forever, I am so sorry Mi-chan." He whispered as he wiped away her tears.Mimi just shook her head and smiled as she hugged him once more.

"Mimi!" an excited shriek came from behind them as she turned to see Hikari running towards them.Mimi stared at the little beauty in front of her as she hugged the small girl.

"Hikari, how good to see you, I have missed you so much." She sobbed as she felt her normal self-coming back.Both of them laughed and walked towards a taxi as Takeru was left with the bags. 

"The others will be so excited to see you!Taichi was going on and on about you, I thought I would go crazy at any moment." Hikari said with a slight grin as she saw Mimi blush from the little comment.

$)*@)*$

The taxi soon rolled into a sidewalk and they three people slowly stepped out.The rain beat upon them harshly and Mimi walked in, but Takeru and Hikari stayed behind near the taxi.She turned to them curiously, but all they did was grin dangerously.

"Takeru and I have our own apartment, we don't have any room so you will be staying Taichi for tonight.The others will be here tomorrow and we are all going out on the town.We will see you tomorrow Mimi, have fun." Hikari said in a to cheerful voice as she slowly got into the taxi.Takeru looked at her apologetically, but Mimi raised her head into the air stubbornly.

"His room is on the 14th floor, room 224."He said as he smiled once more, but was pulled into the taxi by an irritated Hikari.Mimi smiled at the sight, but suddenly felt her chest tighten as she gazed up at the gigantic building.She slowly picked up her heavy luggage and slowly walked into the front of the building.She set her bags down gently and squeezed her eyes together tightly as she pressed a small button.

"What may I do for you?" came a voice from the intercom.

"Oh..ummm…room 224 please…" she trailed off as the man gave a huge sigh.

"I don't know how you got Mr. Kamiya's room, but I need to ask you to leave, we don't need any fan girls disturbing him."

"How dare you, I am no fan girl, I am a personal friend of Taichi's!I demand we let me speak with him this instant!My name is Mimi Tachikawa!" she shouted as she stomped her foot and crossed her arms, but suddenly realized the man couldn't see her.Suddenly, screaming was heard and she turned to see millions of girls running after a long black car.It pulled to a screech in front of the building and a tall man kicked open the door as he ran towards the doors.Two men stood at his sides, but he frowned as they pushed him up the steps and through the door.Mimi was frozen in her place as she gazed at the man, his broad face staring ahead as a slim man rushed to open the door from inside.

"Taichi!" she shouted, but he never seemed to hear her as he walked into the front door.She screamed his name desperately and hope flared through her as she saw him freeze for a moment.He turned towards her, the millions of fan girls were desperately surrounding her, blocking her from his view.Her slumped his shoulders and turned around as he made his way to his room. 

%*&)(@&

Taichi slowly opened his apartment door as the darkness enfolded him.He closed it with a slam and walked in as he threw his jacket across the floor.He slowly switched on the light and walked into the room as he slumped onto his couch with a sigh.He slung his arm over the back and leaned his head back as his hair fell into his eyes boyishly.His navy blue shirt clung to him and his black jeans hung on his hips.His head turned to the side and his eyes fell upon a picture of all the digidestined, but the picture next to it made him smile.Mimi was dressed in her cheerleading outfit and had had her arms around his neck, while he had his arms around her waist and in his soccer uniform.

Memories: **Cheering was heard as he scored the last goal right before the buzzer sounded.**Screams erupted from around them as the scoreboard changed the score, making the home team ahead by one point.Taichi stood in the middle of the field, not believing anything like this could happen.He was suddenly lifted off his feet and looked around to see his teammates chanting his name.He simply grinned at them and gave thumbs up as cameras flashed all around him.He ground his teeth at the light, but still smiled at the people around him.He eyes fell to the side of the field and he saw Mimi with the other cheerleaders jumping up and down screaming.His breath caught as her eyes locked with his for a moment, both smiling at one another.He jumped down and pushed his way through the crowd, making his way to the pink haired angel.

** **

**"Taichi, you did it!"Yamato's voice called to him and he turned his eyes to see him hugging Mimi.Something burned within him, but he saw Sora running towards him.The feeling passed and he hugged Sora's cold body to his as the rain beat down on them.**

** **

**"You did great!" Sora yelled over the screams as she looked up at him.They released each other and soon stood to see the other digidestined running towards them.Daisuke reached him first and had tears in his eyes as he looked at his idol.Taichi just gave him a toothy grin and flicked the goggles on his head as he turned back to the others.Reluctantly, he didn't see a pink blur run straight at him and he fell to the ground with a thump.**

** **

**"You did it, I knew you could, I was cheering for you the whole way goggle boy!" Mimi shouted as she looked down at him.Her pompoms were tickling his face and he chuckled at her childish act as he slowly pulled her off of him.He immediately wrapped his arms around her waist and spun her around, both laughing until they came to a stop.Their bodies stood close together, and their breath tickled one another's faces.They looked to the side as they heard someone calling them and smiled as a camera flashed.**

Taichi snapped back to reality as his little buzzer kept sounding.He rushed over to it and pressed the button as a voice spoke.

"Mr. Kamiya, there is some names Mimi Tachikawa here to see you, she insists that she sees you." He said as a female voice was screaming from behind him.Taichi nearly fell over as he heard the name, but quickly regained himself as he pressed the button once more.

"Send her up!" he nearly shouted as he felt excitement course through him.He immediately tripped over an object and soon looked around his apartment.He groaned inwardly and got up as he ran around picking up objects as he went along.A knock was heard at the door a few moments later and he screamed as he fell with a thud.

"Hello?" Mimi asked with a chuckle as she heard the scream from inside.She heard him call to her as she heard stumbling.Soon, the door opened and she was met face to face with a pair of delicious brown eyes.Her mouth opened, but nothing came out as he did the same.Moments passed, but they said nothing until Taichi rushed forward and tackled her in a hug.She let out a giggle and hugged him as well, snuggling into his warmth and inhaling his scent.

"You're wet." He said in a teasing tone as she just nodded.They slowly made their way into the apartment and Mimi covered her mouth as she saw things still lying over the floor.

"This is some place." She said as she broke the silence.

"Yeah, although with all those fans you saw, it sure is hard to live normally." He said as he walked into his room for a moment before walking back out."Here, you can wear these while we let your clothes dry." He said as he threw her some of his clothes.She blinked in surprise, but smiled and he wanted to melt right then and there.She followed him to the bathroom and closed the door as she leaned against it.She smiled and hugged the soft closed to her cheek, but soon blushed as she scolded herself.She soon stood in front of the mirror as she looked at herself in the mirror, the sweats nearly falling from her figure.Her clothes were hung off a rack and she ran her fingers through her dry hair.The door opened with a squeak and she walked out to see Taichi laying blankets on the couch.She smiled and ran forward as she pushed him onto the couch, but she was grabbed and pulled onto him.She blushed as their noses brushed against one another, but they pulled apart quickly.

"Well, I'll see you in the morning." She mumbled as she hopped onto the couch.

"Yeah." Taichi mumbled back as he slowly trudged into his room.The night passed by, but Taichi was wide-awake as he stared at the ceiling.Suddenly, a knock came from the door and it opened to reveal Mimi walking in clutching her pillow to her chest.

"Tai-chan…" she whispered as tears clouded her vision, and ran to is bed as she flopped down on it.He sat up quickly and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Mi-chan?" he whispered.She slowly sat to look at him and their eyes locked for one moment.Moonlight pooled in through the window and cast both of them in its glow.Her silky pink hair glowed like a halo and it framed her delicate face.Her ivory skin seemed to glow and her brown eyes glimmered like the stars.

"Let me stay here." She pleaded as he nodded his head.Her gaze lingered on him as he slowly slid over to make room.His brown hair frizzed out and fell into his eyes as it made him look young again.His deep brown eyes seemed to hold mysteries, ones she so badly wanted to discover.She traveled along his muscles of his tanned skin, but soon averted her eyes as a blushed stained her cheeks.She climbed under the covers and snuggled into the pillow and blanket.Taichi watched as she closed her eyes and soon lay down as he rested his head near hers.

%(*)$@

The next morning, Yamato slowly made his way through the apartment.He grinned as he saw how clean it was, knowing something was going on.He walked into the bedroom, but froze at the sight before him.Mimi lay on her back as Taichi lay on top of her.His head rested on her chest and his arm was tightly around her waist tightly.Mimi had her hand wrapped in his hair and the other was on the small of his back near his boxers.He felt something in him burn, but dismissed it as he walked over to the bed and pushed Taichi off of Mimi.A grunt was heard and Taichi hit the ground with a thud, but never moved from his spot.Mimi squealed as she saw Yamato looking at her and hugged him tightly.He hugged her back, never seeming to want to let her go for anything.A hand punched him in the back and he released the gasping girl as Taichi smiled.

"Lets get going, Sora is here and they will want to get ready harmonica boy." He said as he pulled a shirt over his head.Mimi blushed and looked at the floor, but Yamato just growled as he pulled the messy haired boy out the door.

"See ya at the part princess!" he yelled as she heard him yelp in pain.

"You just told her the secret!"

"Oops…"

%)(&$)@

Music blared through the house as many people danced close to one another.Mimi looked at the door nervously, wondering how many people there would be.She twisted her hair around her finger nervously, biting her lip in the process.Sora groaned and grabbed her hand as they walked into the room, and people shouted in glee.

"Hi!" Mimi shouted as she saw her long time friends surrounding her.Miyako was the first one to hug her, smiling as she did it.She smiled drunkly at her and looked up at a very happy Daisuke that had his arm around her waist.

"Hey Princess." He said affectionately.He hugged her close and then pulled away to smile at her.

"Looks like you got your girl." She said happily and he just nodded.Ken just nodded to her, but she pulled him into an embrace.Koushiro and Jyou began to talk with her, both talking to her about America and their business industries.Taichi slowly made his way to her, shocked by her beauty, not to mention her body either.Her silver backless tank top glittered in the light and her leather-flared pants hugged her hips.Her hair was up in a bun and two strands fell to frame her face.Her lips sparkles with pink gloss, looking so welcome…

"Taichi!" a voice celled as he turned to see Sora.Her hair had grown to her waist and her eyes sparkles just at the sight of him.He hugged her once she came to him, holding her close to him.Mimi heard his name, but stopped as she saw him holding Sora as if his life depended on it.Her eyes filled with tears once more, her hopes melting away again as she dismissed herself to go outside.Taichi followed her figure and let go of Sora to follow her out onto the balcony.

"Princess?" he asked as he slowly closed the glass door.He saw her small frame stiffen at his voice and her shoulders shook with silenced sobs.He heart wanted to burst right there, seeing her so helpless and fragile.Her hair was loose and it flowed it the slight wind, causing it to dance it slowness.

"Go back to Sora and the party, I want to be alone.I am leaving soon anyway, so I should have never came back in the first place." She said in a harsh but shaky voice.  
  


"Mi-chan, what's wrong, I thought you were happy to be back."

"You just can't see can you Tai-chan…you can't see that every time you are with Sora my heart wants to break.I want to fall down and crawl into a hole where I can see nothing.You mean everything to me, but you have to go and act like everything we do means nothing.So I suggest you leave, so I can start digging my hole." She spat as she turned to him, tears streaming down her cheeks.Her eyes widened as she saw tears filling in his eyes, threatening to spill out at any time.

"Mi-chan, you don't know how long I have watched you with Yamato, longing to hold you like he did.Sora is one of my best friends, I love her like a sister, and not the love I feel for you.My heart went with you when you left on that plane so long ago, but you brought it back last night.Now I am here to ask you to let me keep my heart, and for you to let me keep it by staying here.I love you Mimi Tachikawa..no one else." 

"I would need a reason the stay here." She said simply as she turned to face him once more.His shoulders were slouched and his head was lowered as if in defeat.

"Alright then."

"But, I do have something, and there is no turning back now." She said as she saw his head shoot up to look at her.Her eyes were filled with tears and she was smiling at him.

"What?"

" I love you goggle boy, its that simple." She said as she slowly walked over to him and grabbed his hands in hers.Her wrapped his arms around her and buried his head into her neck.She squealed in delight and nuzzled his cheek with her lips.They pulled back and looked into one another's eyes, everything melting away from them.Mimi hesitated, but Taichi pulled her to him, before whispering.

"Not turning back." He whispered as he lowered his head to hers.Their lips brushed together, but soon grew more passionate as the moon hung over them, glowing with happiness.

The End

** **

__


End file.
